Gara Gara Bom Buku
by Adinda ELF
Summary: FF ini FF lama saya yang terinspirasi dari jamannya bom buku,Gegana sam Briptu Norman XD..mian kalau ada typo #bow


Anyeong,aku mau liris ff karena ini masih project dan belum selesai aku tulis teaser nya dulu y ^^

Title:Gara-gara bom buku*gk elit bgt judulnya =_=*

Genre:Romance,Humor

Legth:One Shooot(maybe)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadian yang belakangan ini yaitu teror bom hehehe,thanks yg sudah membuat keributan teror ini,karena kau aku bisa buat ff*Just Kidding *

Perkenalan cast:

Heechul(Yeoja 20 thn)

Heechul adalah seorang yeoja cantik ,yang kuliah di UKOIN(Universitas Korea Indonesia) jurusan *gaya lu chul,bahsa Inggris biasanya di bawah rata-rata#dipitesHeechul*dia yeoja yang ramah dan lembut selembut kulitnya yang seputih susu*perasaan gk nyambung*.Setiap laki-laki yg melihat nya pasti akan terpesona bila jangan dekati dia kalau marah,nih cewek bisa melolong seram kayak serigala*author nyari mati*.Yeoja dri keluarga kayak pasangan dari...(masih dirahasiakan)

Hanggeng(Namja 24 Thn)

Disini aku buat Gege lebih tua dari yang satu ini tergolong pintar,dia merupakan ketua tim Gegana(Gerakan Gk Nahan (?)) di kota SeoJak(Seoul Jakarta),kebiasaannya adlah meledakan bom,dari bom nuklir,bom atom,bom kentut sama dia juga diledakan merupakan laki-laki idaman lewat pasti para yeoja meliriknya bahkan merupakan namja chingu nya sendiri*poor you*.Ayahnya Inspektur kepolisian senegara KOIN yaitu...(sekali lagi masih dirahasiakan)

Siwon(Namja 24 thn)

Namja yang satu ini merupakan orang ke tiga dari Hanchul,merupakan anak dari mantan presiden(ceritanya kayak gitu,orang tuanya gk ada di sini)dia termasuk namja yang lumayan playboy dan sombong,suka membututi Heechul ke mana saja,bahkan ke kamar mandi,dan akhirnya berakhir masuk ke rumah sakit akibat jurus karate Heechul yaitu ajian serigala ngamuk yang diajarkan oleh Ki Joko Bodo(?).

Jaejoong(Yeoja)

Nah,ini orang tua dari Heechul!Jaejoong!.Anak ma Ibu sebelas dua belas,sama-sama cantik ,Jaejoong punya toko butik ,dia agak sibuk ma perkerjaan nya,tapi masih tetep care ma gosip ma ibu-ibu komplek kalau lagi beli kalau suaminya dah lirik-lirik yeoja lain,apalagi kalau ada yeoja yang ngelirik suaminya(udah tau kan siapa?)dia bakal ngancurin apa aja barang yang disekitarnya ampe tuh tempat kayak kapal pecah.

Yunho(Namja)

Ayah dari tinggi dan ma keluarga,punya kumis baplang menggelegar(?).Pemilik dari perusahaan Shinwoo(Saingan ma SHINWA milik Goo Jun Pyo XD),yang melayani di bidang travel,supermarket,pengedar narkoba,perdagangan manusia*ini perusahaan atau tempat kriminl?*.

Teuki(Yeoja)

Ortu dari juga ,tapi kadang orangnya lebay,fashion nya juga agak lebay,seneng bgt pakebaju yang ber bling-bling Jonghyun =_=.Parno an bgt ma baru pergi 5 menit aja udah buat dia panik,teriak-teriak dan akhirnya masuk ICU -_-.

Kangin(Namja)

Ayahnya Gege,polisi yang mengalahkan Pak Bambang Hendarso Danuri dalam pemilihan pangkat kepolisian*emang ada*.Orangnya keker membahana hahahaha*mulai stres*tegas bgt dalam keliatan sangar,tapi hatinya lembut,ngeliat orang nangis bahagia aja tiba-tiba dia ikutan bgt ma keluarganya.

Eunhyuk(Yeoja,pembantu)

Pembantu di keluarga curhatnya si Chul,dulu cita-citanya jadi lead dance terkenal dari gb di Negara gk jadi gara-gara bos entertaiment nya ,yaiu LSM galak naujubilah dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh Jaejoong dan diangkat menjadi pembantu sekaligus anaknya alik sifat halusnya dia memiliki sifat yadong

Donghae(Namja,Pembantu)

Pembantu yang menurut dia,dialah pembantu yang paling terganteng di dunia ini,kerjaannya ngendap-endap ke kamernya YunJae Cuma buat ngaca bgt ma hari mimpiin tuh Yeoja.

Junsu(tukang kebun)

Saingan ma Donghae untuk memperebutkan aslinya Junsu nama kerennya Jujun*ini nama keren,atau nama kampung sih?*kerjaannya ngurus kebun sambil ngeliatin Unyuk dari jauh,takut bgt si Unyuk dideketin ma narsis nya naujubilah,gini-gini dia udah punya fans club buat dia sendiri namanya Xiahtic,walaupun gk ada satupun orang yang mau masuk tuh fans club.

Yoochun (Satpam)

Dia satpam yang menurut dia satpam satu-satunya di dunia ini yang mempunyai killer smile *ini perasaan pembantu pada narsis bgt deh*temen curhatnya si gk konsen dalam waspadanya ngurus rumah orangnya jadi parnoan,ada orang yang Cuma ngeliat aja tuh rumah langsung dibacok ma dia -_-

Shindong(Bos Gegana)

Ini atasannya Gege,orangnya berisi,dan tegas semua perkejaan harus "PERFECTION".

SHINee+Kyumin+Yewook+Changmin(tim Gegana)

Anggota gegana,anak buahnya Gege,orang nya heboh begitu,setiap tugas pasti mereka kerjakan telmi sama cerobohnya kumat,waktu ngeledakin bom,bukannya tenang,malah mereka yang jejeritan gk jelas.


End file.
